Godzilla and a Human
by Elita1Angel
Summary: Don't really have a summary. All I can say is that Godzilla befriends a human and they wind up helping each other realize that life isn't so bad. First shot at a story with more than one chapter. Rated M to be sure.
1. The Meeting

A/N: This is another Godzilla story I thought of. It is not to be taken lightly. Some of it deals with my life and what I have. This is the first time I tried a story with more than one chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla. However, I do own the human girl. In the story, the girl is based on me in real life.

It was almost the middle of a bright summer day on Monster Island. Godzilla stood on the shore of Monster Island looking out toward the ocean. He then sensed something approaching from the left. When he turned to look, he had to look down and he saw a human girl walking toward him. He didn't like having anyone on his island that wasn't friendly. He especially didn't like humans on his island.

When he looked at the girl, he noticed that she was sad about something. He could sense that she was sad and depressed. That made him curious. When she sat down against a rock, he decided to go and investigate as to why this girl was the way she was. He wasn't sure why he wanted to see why she was like this. Something told him that she just needed someone to talk to.

Godzilla approached her slowly so he wouldn't scare her. She heard him coming toward him and looked at him. He was surprised that she wasn't scared of him or screamed and took off running. So he decided to try and talk with her to maybe understand why she was sad and depressed.

As he got closer to her, she still just sat in the same spot she had been sitting in when he first started walking over to her. He went and sat down right next to her.

"Are you not scared of me?" he asked her.

"No, I'm not. Should I be? Do I have a reason to be?" she replied.

"A lot of people are afraid of me." Godzilla said.

"Well, I'm not one of them." the girl named Stephanie replied.

"That's surprising to me. Why aren't you afraid?" Godzilla asked.

"I don't see anything, wrong with you." she said.

"You don't?" he asked.

"No, I don't." she said calmly.

"Well, to have a better conversation, my name's Godzilla." he said.

"Mine's Stephanie." she replied.

"Nice to meet you, Stephanie." Godzilla said.

"Likewise, Godzilla. Nice to meet you too." Stephanie said.


	2. Talking and Understanding

A Better Understanding

After Godzilla and Stephanie introduced each other to the other, Godzilla asked "Why do you seem so unhappy and depressed?"

"I'm not like everyone else." she replied.

"You look like everyone else." Godzilla said.

"That is true. I do look like everyone else, but there are some factors that make me different than them." Stephanie said.

"May I ask what they are?" Godzilla asked curiously.

"Sure, I guess. Ok, it's like this. I may look like I'm twelve but in all honesty, I'm really eighteen. I'm only four ten which is shorter than people my age. Then there is also the fact that I have a medical condition that is not curable" she explained.

"You don't look like you have anything wrong with you." Godzilla said.

"It's not visible though." she said.

"What is the condition?" he asked.

"It's Cystic Fibrosis or CF as some call it. It affects the digestive system and lungs." Stephanie explained t him.

"If it affects both, how are you able to live?" Godzilla asked curiously.

"There are a lot of medications to take that help keep the people who have it alive. I'm not the only one who has it, but sometimes I feel like it. None of my other friends have it. Sometimes I just want to runaway and try to escape it. But I can't." she said.

"I'm sorry to hear that you have it. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one who's like this even though some of my friends wound up getting to be like me. Like you, I try to escape who I am. But I realized that I'm like this for a reason and I will just have to accept that. Like me, you need to accept who you are and what you have that makes you the person you are. I realized that you can't keep running. For if you do, you'll be running for the rest of your life." Godzilla said.

"You know what? You're right. I don't want to try to run from it. I realized that I was running because I didn't want anyone to know about it." Stephanie said.

"So what are you going to do?" Godzilla asked.

"Stop running and confront it head on and try to accept who I am if I can. I mean I'll try, but it won't be easy. I'll try that if you can try to confront and accept who you are." Stephanie said.

"Ok. I will try as well." Godzilla said.

"That's good. I mean, how can we have others accept us for us if we don't accept ourselves as we are first?" she asked.

"That's true." Godzilla said.

"So how about we help each other overcome the challenges we have?" Stephanie asked.

"That is a good idea." Godzilla said.

So, from that moment on, Godzilla King of the Monsters, and Stephanie, a human girl, helped each other out with their problems and became better people and friends to their friends. In the end, Godzilla and Stephanie remained friends and kept in contact.

Another time Stephanie visited Godzilla's island, he introduced her to all his friends on the island and everyone else that was there. She knew who all of them were but just didn't want to say anything. As time passed, Stephanie wound up leaving her home and moving to Monster Island to live with Godzilla and the others. She liked it there.

Living on the Island with Godzilla and the others made it easier to handle her medical condition and Godzilla was better at handling who and what he was. So all worked out for both of them.

A/N: Just a reminder. This was practically based on a true story. The CF is a condition I really do have. Anyway, please leave a nice review. If you don't have a nice review, then please don't review at all please. Helpful hint are welcome though.


End file.
